Ils sont Trois
by AnimIchi
Summary: Un Black, un Lestrange, un Serpentard. Ils vont devoir évoluer dans le monde magique, faire leur propre choix. Ils vont connaitre la Haine et ils vont connaitre l'Amour. Mais le monde Magique ne tourne pas qu'autour d'eux et les événements se succèdent ! Harry Potter se dit noir? Le petit frère de Salazaris est un seer et a vu Papa pour la première fois ?
1. Chapter 1

**Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

 **Voilà un début, plus la présentation de trois des personnages les plus importants de l'histoire mais tout est une mise en page. Tout tournera autour d'eux durant la première partie.**

* * *

Sur la colline où le soleil faisait resplendir les fleurs d'ors et d'argents étaient deux personnes qui se tenaient les mains, s'embrassant comme si la journée ne devait jamais toucher sa fin.

Elle était belle, comme le décor qui les entourait, elle semblait briller de tous les côtés. Ses longs cheveux blonds au reflet roux volaient tout autour d'eux et sa peau qui n'avait connu que le soleil semblait être doré.

Bien que ses yeux fussent fermés, l'homme qu'elle embrassait savait qu'ils étaient la chose la plus belle au monde. En effet, comme pour dire que cette femme représenter l'été, la nature l'avait gâté de beaux yeux aux couleurs d'Ors dont chaque nuance était encore plus brillante de chaleur et d'amour que la précédente.

Cette belle femme était tout comme son prénom le disait, elle était Angela.

Et Angela, comme pour conclure sa beauté, comme pour annoncer à la nature qu'elle aussi, était femme, avait un ventre rond, annonçant au futur l'avenu d'une vie nouvelle et tout aussi belle qu'elle.

Mais cet homme qu'elle embrassait, ce bel homme digne, riche et noble… Cet homme qu'elle avait épousé, cet homme dont elle avait accepté de partager sa vie, cet homme partait.

Et elle savait en scellant ce baiser, qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Une main sur sa joue sécha les larmes qui s'étaient enfuis. C'était une grande main, forte mais douce, aimante. Elle lui caressa la joue et elle sentit l'homme plus grand qu'elle se rapprochait. Ses traits du visage était jeune, plus qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu grisâtre comme un brouillard un matin d'été, ses cheveux noir comme la nuit descendaient jusqu'à son cou en cascade douce.

La main de ce jeune homme descendit jusqu'à son ventre et toucha l'endroit où l'enfant grandissait. Il profita, aima et lui donna l'un de ses rares sourires sincères dont très peu ont déjà vu.

« - Si c'est une fille : Aurora. Si c'est un garçon : Serpentis. »

Chuchota-t-il.

En se regardant dans les yeux, l'homme su qu'Angela respecterait sa dernière volonté. Doucement, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant, il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de la belle femme qui avait ravi son cœur et quitta le champ de fleur sans un dernier regard en arrière.

Il ne saura jamais que sa femme mourra quatre mois plus tard, donnant naissance prématurément à Serpentis car lui-même fut retrouvé mort deux semaines après leur adieux.

Elle tenait son enfant, son petit Serpentis. Elle sentait la vie la quittait, elle sentait la nature qu'elle avait toujours eu en elle partir. Elle sentait son dernière heure. Elle regardait son bébé dans les bras, son si petit bébé…

« - Serpentis Regulus Black Amoresta, héritier de la noble… et vieille famille Black ainsi qu'héritier de la Grande et Puissante… famille Amoresta. Son premier Parrain sera Tom Marvolo… Serpentard, son second Parrain sera Rodolphus… Lestrange. Sa première Marraine sera… Amaterasu Serpentard et sa seconde Marraine sera Bellatrix Lestrange… »

Elle était fatiguée, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. La médico-mage qui l'avait assisté, Narcissa, hocha la tête et laissa rentrer les quatre personnes qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Elle expliqua à mot doux la situation mais amena quand même aux larmes les deux femmes qui se précipitèrent au chevet de leur ami.

« - Est-il pas magnifique, Bella, Ama ?

Angela pleurait sans honte maintenant. Elle pleurait de bonheur.

\- Oui, il l'est tout à fait… Il a tes beaux yeux… Et les beaux cheveux de Regulus…

Murmura la Lestrange, serrant son propre ventre enceinte avec force protectrice.

\- Il fera tomber les cœurs plus tard, tout comme vous deux.

Chuchota Amaterasu, caressant le bras de son amis et les yeux remplit de larme tant dis que son propre ventre aussi renfermait la vie.

Angela rit, un beau rire lumineux.

\- Oui… Il va être parfait… S'il vous plait… Prenez soins de lui… »

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux, cette fois-ci, ne retenant pas leurs larmes alors que les beaux yeux d'Angela se fermaient à tout jamais. Au même moment, comme si Serpentis sentit sa mère partir, le petit pleura et tendit sa toute petite main pour tenir une mèche de cheveux dorés, faisant sourire la belle femme au dernier moment.

La dernière respiration d'Angela quitta son corps mais un visage joyeux éternel sera toujours ce dont se souviendront les cinq personnes présentes.

Le sourire d'une femme qui aimait son fils plus que tout au monde.

C'était le 6 janvier 1975.

* * *

Tom Marvolo Serpentard était un homme occupé. Il était après tout le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant lorsqu'en 1968, il se rendit au Japon, pays qu'il n'avait jamais exploré. Il ne pensa jamais, Ô grand jamais, tomber amoureux.

Comme dit précédemment, il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et c'était bien connu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui surtout, ne tomber tout simplement pas amoureux.

Il était né après tout d'un amour malade, il était né d'une potion d'amour. Et c'est un fait magique, que les enfants né de cette union ne puisse jamais ressentir d'amour.

Il hésita longtemps entre rester et courtiser cette jeune femme ou fuir tout simplement. Malheureusement, le peu de sentiment qu'il éprouvait était décuplé alors il avait que très peu de choix.

Il l'a courtisa.

Et qui aurait sur que cette belle femme, aux cheveux noirs soyeux et aux yeux bleus électriques, à l'allure douce et gracieuse, avait en vérité un si mauvais caractère ?

En 1971, elle accepta enfin de l'épouser et de repartir vivre en Angleterre avec lui.

Il avait du user de tout son charme mais il n'y avait pas plus parfaite femme pour être avec lui. Elle était… Il ne savait comment la décrire. Amaterasu Chibana savait simplement comment être avec lui, comme si elle était destinée à lui.

Oh, il aimait cette idée. Et secrètement, il pensait que sa belle femme aimait aussi. Bien que, elle ne l'avouerait peut - être jamais. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs, ne l'avouerais jamais.

C'est ainsi que le 6 janvier 1975, la nuit suivant la naissance de Serpentis et la mort d'Angela. Il tient sa femme, enceinte de sept mois, dans les bras alors qu'elle pleurait toute sa peine.

Le petit Serpentis, comme l'eut voulu sa mère et son père, était dans le manoir Serpentard, en sécurité derrière les salles les plus sécurisés de l'Angleterre, dormant dans la chambre au côté de la leur.

Il serra doucement sa femme dans ses bras lorsqu'il sentit les larmes d'Ama se calmer et sa respiration s'apaiser, elle s'endormait.

Il savait que demain, elle passerait la journée dans la chambre de Serpentis avec Bella. Elles décoreraient l'endroit tout comme Angela leur avait longuement décrit : les fleurs d'été, la mer belle et puissante puis un plafond d'étoile enchanté où brillerait plus que les autres la Constellation du Serpent et l'étoile Regulus.

Mais pendant ce temps-là, lui devait continuer la guerre contre la lumière.

Deux mois plus tard, le 7 Mars 1975, après de nombreuses heures de souffrance pour Amaterasu et de nombreuses menaces pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vient au monde un petit garçon. Magnifique petit garçon dont l'œil droit était bleu électrique et dont l'œil gauche était rouge carmin.

Amaterasu était persuadé que plus tard, il serait le sosie de son père, physiquement et mentalement.

Et Tom, tenant son enfant dans les bras pour la première fois, laissa échapper une larme de bonheur, pour la première fois aussi.

« - Je ferais de toi, le garçon le plus incroyable du monde : Salazaris Marvolo Serpentard. »

Le petit planta ses yeux dépareillaient dans ceux rouge sanguin de son père et sourit, tendant une main joyeuse vers le grand homme qui lui répondit d'un baiser sur le front.

C'était comme sceller son amour dans un geste qu'il fera tous les jours à partir de cet instant.

* * *

Bellatrix Black et Rodolphus Lestrange avait subi un mariage arrangé. Et sincèrement, ils pensaient qu'ils ne s'aimeraient jamais. Jusqu'au jour où, par hasard, ils se sont trouvé des points communs :

\- Premièrement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si Rodolphus était son bras droit, Bellatrix était son étudiante.

\- Secondement, la torture. Si Rodolphus usé de la magie qu'il avait hérité, Bellatrix usait d'une originalité sans fin que certains appelés folie.

\- Troisièmement, leur amour pour la famille. Si à Rodolphus il ne restait que son petit-frère, Rabastan, qu'il aimait sans fin. Bellatrix souffrait que tous les membres de sa famille restant, appart sa petite sœur Narcissa, s'était tourné vers la lumière.

\- Et quatrièmement, mais pas le moindres : ils adoraient embêter Lucius Malfoy.

C'est ainsi que le côté sombre de la magie, à vue naître, le pire ou le plus beau couple inimaginable. Tout dépendait des points de vue : Lucius Malfoy les détestaient ; Narcissa Malfoy les trouvait adorable ; Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les trouvaient très efficace ; Amaterasu Serpentard les trouvaient formidablement drôles ; Regulus Black les fuyaient et Angela Amoresta souriaient toujours plus grand lorsqu'elle les voyait ensemble.

Bellatrix a toujours pensé qu'elle ne serait jamais une mère. Elle était une femme brutale, cruelle et surement un peu folle. Elle aimait voire le sang, elle aimait torturer et les cris étaient des mélodies à ses oreilles.

Mais Rodolphus l'avait convaincu : il voulait un enfant, un nouveau membre de leur famille, quelqu'un qui les aimerait sans condition.

Un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui aurait les yeux violets de Bella, la beauté légendaire des Black, la magie du Sang des Lestrange.

Un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui porterait la Maison Lestrange avec fierté, dont la magie serait puissante comme les deux d'entre eux.

Un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui serait ami avec le petit garçon ou la petite fille de Regulus et Angela ainsi que celui ou celle d'Amaterasu et le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle vit la triste naissance de Serpentis et les larmes de joies du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il tient son propre enfant dans ses bras. Elle vit l'amour sans fin d'Angela dans ses yeux dorés et la joie profonde et naturelle d'Amaterasu.

Elle voulait tout cela, elle aussi.

Elle aussi, elle voulait être une mère.

Elle voulait son propre enfant.

Alors Bellatrix Lestrange devient mère.

Le 19 avril 1975, elle passa en travail. Hurlant à la mort sur Rodolphus et jurant à son enfant qu'elle lui ferait ranger sa chambre tous les jours juste pour cette souffrance idiote qu'elle devait subir à cause de lui. Oh qu'elle jura contre ce maudit enfant.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit les pleurs et que la douleur se stoppa. Lorsque Narcissa vient lui remettre un petit paquet blanc dans les bras. Lorsqu'elle le tenu, elle ne put que pleurer et jurer qu'elle l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin des jours.

Elle sentit Rodolphus prendre place à ses côtés dans le lit, regarder le petit visage du garçon qui avait des beaux yeux violets. Et qui souriait, si innocemment, à des êtres humains tels qu'eux.

Il était leur petit ange. Leur petit ange messager du noir.

Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange, né d'un union cru impossible mais qui s'est relevé être le plus beau d'entre tous.

Il était leur Beau Corbeau.

* * *

 **Fin du prologue.**

 **Suite dans une semaine.**

 **Des impressions?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Cette histoire commence bien. Après tout, ce ne sont que des enfants et tout le monde a envie de préserver l'innocence des enfants.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Le début de la fin.**_

 _ **Première partie : « Notre famille. »**_

* * *

 **2 MAI 1975.**

Bellatrix Lestrange aimait son Corvus. Oh, elle l'aimait vraiment. Vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais pour l'amour de Morgana qu'il se la ferme ! Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Deux semaines qu'il était là et deux semaines qu'il n'arrêtait pas de chialer ! Elle ne pouvait plus dormir ! Et ne parlons même pas de Rodolphus, l'homme devenait insupportable quand il n'avait pas son sommeil ! Bien sûr elle aussi, mais bon !

Serpentis était un bébé si calme ! Pourquoi son petit Corvus ne pouvait pas l'être non plus ?! Et il paraissait que Salazaris était un ange ! Bien sûr elle savait mieux, Amaterasu ne voulait pas voir la vérité mais Bellatrix savait : le petit Salazaris serait comme son père ! Il préparait déjà le terrain, c'est tout !

Mais il était trois heures du matin et son esprit n'était plus réellement cohérant, bien qu'il ne le soit pas souvent. Soupirant, abandonnant l'espoir que Rodolphus bouge. Elle quitta la chaleur de son lit et alla bercer ce foutu morveux. Quelle idée stupide d'être mère vraiment ! Non, non, elle ne roucoula et ne chanta pas quand son fils lui sourit lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, non, elle ne le fit pas du tout ! Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange après tout ! Vrai ?

 **3 AOUT 1975.**

Serpentis et Salazaris étaient des enfants très sages, les nuits comme les jours. Enfaite, ils étaient tellement sage que c'était parfois arrivé à Amaterasu de carrément les oublier.

Pourtant, lorsque Corvus passer la nuit, ou la journée avec eux, les deux se transformaient en démon ! Elle n'avait plus l'impression de surveiller des enfants mais des monstres dont le seul but était de la faire devenir hystérique !

Oh ça, elle le savait déjà, pas besoin d'être Seer comme le reste de sa famille pour voir que Corvus serait comme son père et sa mère : intenable !

Et les trois ensembles… Oh, elle préférait ne jamais être contre eux.

Oui, oui, elle parlait de petit bébé de même pas 10 mois ! Mais c'était la faute de Corvus tout cela. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se persuader. Elle n'a pas du tout vu son propre enfant sourire comme un petit diable quand l'autre membre de son petit trio était arrivé. Non, elle ne l'a pas vu. C'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait croire.

Malheureusement, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec son enfant entrain de balbutier des choses dans la langue du bébé, semblant donner des ordres aux deux autres, elle ne put voir que la réalité en face et se dire que son petit Salazaris avait vraiment obtenu de son père.

 **25 JUIN 1976.**

Corvus avait les cheveux bruns de son père et les yeux violets de sa mère. Amaterasu l'aurait juré sur sa vie.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'un matin, alors qu'elle avait la garde du petit diable comme elle aimait l'appeler et qu'elle le retrouva blanc comme un linge, des cheveux, aux yeux et à la peau. Elle faillit hurler de terreur.

Bellatrix allait la tuer ! Son enfant avait dû tomber dans l'eau de Javel des Elfes de maison ! Pas moyen autrement !

Mais qu'allait-elle faire ?!

Une idée de génie lui vient. C'était trop tard pour Corvus, mais elle pouvait encore sauver sa peau du terrifiant couple de Mangemort.

« - TOM ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Bellatrix arriverait dans quelques minutes cherchaient son enfant, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle tombe sur une scène de ménage dans lequel Amaterasu disputerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sa négligence. Bella n'oserait rien dire à Tom et elle partirait sans rien dire ! Elle serait sauvée !

Pressé par le cri de sa femme, le pauvre Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva tout de suite. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui claqua un truc blanc entre les bras et commença à gueuler. Sur le choc, il ne dit rien et regarda avec de grands yeux ronds Amaterasu.

Puis le feu de cheminé s'activa et Bella sortit. Mais Ama continua à l'engueuler, agitant les bras et montrant la chose blanche qui s'agiter contre lui.

Attendez… Chose blanche qui s'agiter contre lui ?

Il descendit la tête pour trouver des yeux blancs et un sourire tout aussi blanc. Les vêtements de la chose était familière cependant…

« - Corvus ?! »

Ce fut son cri et celui de Bella.

Cela sembla stopper Amaterasu qui commença à pleurer, baragouinant vaguement que c'était la faute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, que Corvus était tombé dans l'eau de Javel des Elfes de maison… Ha ?!

Bella avait les yeux écarquillés et prit dans ses bras son enfant qui s'agitait vers elle, parlant la langue du bébé mais semblant véritablement essayer de raconter sa journée ou quelque chose comme cela…

Attendez, sa femme venait de l'accuser !

Il regarda Bella qui le regarder avec retenu : il pouvait voir derrière ses yeux violets qu'elle se retenait de le tuer sur place.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit quelques pas en arrière, puis en bon Serpentard qu'il était, partit très rapidement.

Du coup, il ne vit pas le second changement de Corvus qui reprit ses couleurs normales, en explosant de rire devant le regard choqué de Bella et Ama.

Les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent et l'ancienne Black leva un sourcil du genre « Viens-tu de faire une scène pour que j'accuse ton mari ? »

Ama, comme l'excellente femme de Serpentard qu'elle était, partit tout aussi rapidement que son compagnon avant elle.

Bella, restait dans le salon, regarda son fils qui changea de couleur de cheveux plus rapidement qu'il ne buvait son lait… Puis la chose claqua dans son esprit et elle rit de joie ! Son fils avait hérité du don des Black ! Il était un métamorphomage !

Elle repartit à la maison, oubliant l'incident et alla dire la bonne nouvelle à son mari.

Leur fils montrait déjà la noblesse de ses lignés.

 **25 DECEMBRE 1978.**

Le temps était froid cet hiver et le jardin du manoir Serpentard était glacé. Cependant, Salazaris était dehors, profiter de la neige. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix qui demander de l'aide. Il regarda partout autour mais ne trouva personne. Fronçant les sourcils et se concentrant sur la voix, son regard atterris au sol et deux mètres plus loin était un petit serpent. Les serpents ne pouvaient pas parler. C'était un fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Laissant ce fait de côté, il prit le petit serpent dans ses mains et retourna au manoir chercher son père. Son père aiderait le serpent et lui expliquerait pourquoi il pouvait comprendre le serpent. Papa savait toujours tout.

Son papa était dans le salon, buvant une tasse de café et lisant un livre.

« - Papa ! Il faut que tu aides le serpent ! »

Son père sembla surpris mais sortit sa baguette et l'invita à ses côtés. Après quelques sorts, le serpent commença à bouger et à les remercier.

« - Papa, pourquoi je peux comprendre le serpent ?

\- Eh bien… Concentre-toi sur nos paroles, Salazaris.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sal écouta le petit serpent avec attention… Puis il s'en rendit compte !

\- Des sifflements… Oh moi aussi !

\- Tout à fait mon fils.

\- Et toi aussi ! Papa, explique-moi, s'il te plait ! »

Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants de curiosité alors qu'il relâchait le petit serpent au sol.

Son père rit.

« - Vois-tu mon fils, nous parlons le Fourchelangue, et nous le parlons parce que nous sommes des Serpentard. Et seul la lignée Serpentard peut le parler, il n'y a donc que toi et moi.

\- Une langue que seul nous deux pouvons parler ? C'est génial !

\- N'est-ce pas ? »

Passant un bras autour de son fils qu'il regarda avec fierté, il embrassa son front et accepta avec joie le câlin que lui donna Salazaris.

Et doucement, il murmura en Fourchelangue : « Tu es vraiment digne d'être mon héritier. »

Salazaris, dans le cou de son père, sourit.

 **25 SEPTEMBRE 1979.**

« - Papa… ?

L'homme, endormit, ouvrit un œil pour voir son fils à la porte de la chambre qu'il partage avec Ama.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il Sal… ?

\- Serpentis dort mal… Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre… »

Bien réveillé à ce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva et quitta son lit. Prenant son fils dans ses bras en passant, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son filleul.

En effet, Serpentis avait la respiration difficile et énormément de sueur. Reposant son fils au sol, il évoqua quelques potions qu'il fit boire au petit garçon.

Serpentis était certes le plus âgés de quelques mois mais il restait le plus faibles des trois garçons : son aspect physique était faible, il restait très petit même pour un garçon de quatre ans et son noyau magique, bien que existant, ne s'était pas développé entièrement.

Serpentis était souvent malade et était très souvent faible mais il restait un petit garçon formidable dans son intelligence. Tom raffolait d'éduquer les deux garçons, leur intelligence était grande et ils étaient tous les deux très rapides d'esprit.

Bien, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Corvus mais le garçon avait une sorte de… chose bien à lui. Comme Bellatrix et Rodolphus, il était doué à sortir de toute situation complétement intacte.

En revenant au petit garçon, d'un coup de baguette il changea le pyjama ainsi que les draps du lit et invita son fils à prendre place au côté de son quasi frère. Il embrassa son fils sur le front, puis lui-même s'assit sur le fauteuil et veilla sur ses deux enfants pour le reste de la nuit.

 **1 MAI 1980.**

Rodolphus Lestrange adorait son gamin. Il adorait aussi « les frères » de son gamin. Cependant, lui demander, à lui, d'aller avec trois garçons de cinq ans à Diagon Alley, c'était compliqué. Surtout si ces trois garçons de cinq ans étaient Salazaris, Serpentis et Corvus.

Serpentis était le plus doux, sans aucun doute. Mais Salazaris et Corvus étaient des vrais diables !

Bien sûr Bella ne pouvait pas venir avec lui, parce que tout le monde savait qu'elle était un mangemort. Amaterasu non plus, puisque bien, tout le monde savait qu'elle était la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Lucius lui avait ri au nez et Narcissa déclinait parce qu'elle devait sortir avec une de ses amies.

Alors il s'était retrouvé seul avec les trois diables pour aller acheter des nouveaux balais.

Et tout avait mal commencé.

Il était parti en premier au Chaudron Baveur puis attendit devant la cheminette que le gamin suivant arrive. Le silence s'était déjà fait dans la salle, les Aurores en repos avaient sortis leurs baguettes au cas où Bellatrix suivait. Enfaite, tout le monde le regardait pour savoir ce que l'enfer il foutait ici.

Et au bout de trois minutes, lui aussi se demanda, ce que l'enfer il était en train de faire ici encore.

« - Missy ! »

Son elfe de maison arriva devant lui.

« - Où sont les gamins ?!

Chuchota-t-il, enfin, cria à moitié.

\- Maitre… Maitres Jeunes ont sautés dans la cheminette…

\- Alors où ils sont pour l'amour de Morgana ?!

Cette fois-ci, il criait, d'inquiétude. Si quelque chose devait arriver aux gosses il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et il se ferait tuer par Bella, torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et tuer dans sa prochaine vie par Ama.

\- Maitres jeunes n'ont pas dit Chaudron Baveur… Missy croit qu'ils se sont retrouvés à l'autre allé dans le bar comme le nom ici !

L'elfe dit paniqué, Rodolphus blanchit.

\- Oh merde… Merde, merde… Gamins idiots ! »

Grogna-t-il et se précipita à la porte, sous les regards encore une fois de tout le monde.

Une fois dans l'allé, il courra rapidement et entra dans l'allé des embrumes où il fit son chemin jusqu'au bar.

Entrant précipitamment dans la place, la première chose qu'il vit fut ses trois enfants au bar. Tout le monde les regardait mais aucun oser faire un geste vers eux. Il y avait un sorcier recroquevillés dans la peur quelques mètres plus loin d'un Salazaris furieux et Serpentis était caché à moitié derrière Corvus.

Ce fut la première fois que Rodolphus vu à quel point Salazaris était l'enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les sourires charmeurs étaient disparus, la posture douce et gentille partit. A la place était un regard furieux, son œil rouge brillant tellement que l'œil bleu en prenait tous les reflets. Son dos était droit, il semblait plus grand, plus puissant plus fort. Et la magie crépitait déjà autours de lui.

C'était un enfant de cinq ans si puissant.

Corvus lui se tenait un pas à droite derrière son frère, les bras croisé. Son sourire moqueur partit à son tour et un regard furieux le remplaçait. Il semblait comme une panthère prête à sauter sur sa proie.

Serpentis ne souriait pas non plus. Se tenant derrière Corvus, il regardait le sorcier d'un air calculateur, prêt à dire à Salazaris chaque défaut de l'homme pour qu'il sache où attaquer pour faire mal.

Oui, ces enfants étaient terrifiants.

Corvus tourna son regard sur lui et son visage de Haine se brisa.

« - Papa !

Cela sembla casser l'atmosphère car tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Mon oncle ! »

Dire les deux autres enfants en même temps, leur sourire habituel sur le visage.

Rodolphus sourit à son tour et entra dans le bar, lançant un regard mauvais à tout le monde. Tous les sorciers retournèrent à leur occupation et celui à terre essaya de ramper loin mais Rodolphus le bloqua d'un pied sur le dos. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans le bar. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres après tout, il ne fallait pas jouer avec lui.

« - Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Demanda-t-il.

\- Il a voulu attaquer Serpentis.

Répondit Salazaris, d'une voix assez froide.

\- Je vois… Missy ! »

L'elfe de maison arriva, le sourire de Corvus devient plus grand lorsqu'il comprit ce que son père allait faire.

« - Amène cet homme au cachot, Missy. Et fait connaitre à Bellatrix ce qu'il a fait.

\- Oui Maitre… »

Le petit elfe claqua des doigts et disparu avec un homme terrorisé.

Une fois fait, Rodolphus soupira et sourit.

« - Alors, on va se les acheter ces balais ? »

Il eut trois beaux sourires en réponse.

Les enfants furent calmes jusqu'à la sortie de l'allée des embrumes, ce pour quoi il fut reconnaissant. Salazaris et Serpentis les tirèrent dans la librairie cependant. Corvus rallait mais se laissa faire alors que Rodolphus les suivit en riant.

Encore une fois, le caissier arrête toute action en le voyant entrer et les clients les dévisagèrent. Seul les nouveaux né-moldus ne semblaient pas se rencontre de qui il était.

« - Salazaris, Serpentis, ne vous séparez pas dans les rayons. »

Dit-il à l'intention des deux garçons alors que lui-même prenait un gigotant Corvus dans ses bras. Les deux hochèrent la tête et rapidement, le fils du Seigneur des ténèbres attrapa la manche de Serpentis et le tira vers le rayon des potions. Les deux s'étaient passionnés pour ce sujet dernièrement. Il semblait même que Serpentis avait une sorte de compréhension instinctive sur ce domaine.

En suivant les enfants, quelle fut sa surprise de trouver Serverus Snape dans le rayon. L'homme écarquilla les yeux et donna un coup de tête pour le saluer avant de regarder les enfants d'un nouveau regard.

« - Snape ! Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne t'as pas vu… Je crois que tu ne connais pas les enfants, laisse-moi te les présenter… Ici, Serpentis Black Amoresta, le fils de Regulus et Angela Amoresta. Dans mes bras, mon propre fils, Corvus Lestrange et enfin, ceci est Salazaris. Je ne vais point dire son nom ici mais je pense que tu peux reconnaitre de qui il est. »

Effectivement, Snape blanchit encore plus alors qu'il fixait le petit garçon à l'œil rouge.

« - Serpentis est tout à fait intéressé dans les potions. Peut-être devrais-tu venir au manoir et leur montrer un peu de chose. Les enfants, ici Serverus Snape, il est le plus jeune maitre de potion qualifié. »

Directement, les yeux de Salazaris et Serpentis regardèrent l'homme d'une différente façon. Corvus lui, bailla et s'enfonça dans les bras de son père, très peu intéressé.

Cependant, avant que les deux enfants puissent envahir de question le pauvre maitre de potion, une autre famille entra dans le même couloir qu'eux. Rodolphus se retient de grogner à leur vu. Des cheveux roux, des vêtements miteux : Weasley.

Il se retourna rapidement, cachant encore son identité. La mère de famille, Molly s'il se souvenait correctement, roucoulait à la vue du visage blotti de Corvus dans son épaule. Elle trouverait ça moins mignon quand elle comprendrait qui il était.

« - Mon oncle, ce magasin devient mal fréquenté et Serpentis et moi avons trouvés ce que nous voulons. Nous ferions mieux de partir. »

Il entendit les Weasley s'offusquer et lui-même hocha la tête.

« - Tu as raison, Salazaris. Allons au comptoir payer cela. Corvus, est-ce que tu marches ?

\- Bien sur papa ! »

S'activa immédiatement le jeune enfant. Rodolphus put le poser et prendre à la place les livres que lui tendaient Serpentis et Salazaris.

Il ignora les visages choqués de la famille rousse et se tourna vers Snape.

« - Je t'enverrais une invitation pour l'apprentissage des enfants. »

Dit-il, quittant ensuite, les enfants sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'il paya, il ignora encore l'attention qu'il recevait des autres et attrapa Serpentis dans ses bras.

« - J'ai bien peur que tu sois trop petit avec tout ce monde dans l'allé maintenant. »

Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de balais où les enfants achetèrent tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Puis, ils purent repartir à la maison. Ils avaient reçus de beaux cadeaux d'anniversaire pour leurs cinq ans.

 **1 JUIN 1980.**

Narcissa était enceinte, elle devrait bientôt accoucher maintenant, dans quelques jours ou une semaine. L'été était là, le temps était beau et le Seigneur des Ténèbres dormait dans le jardin, son fils à côté de lui.

C'était sans compter sur sa maudite femme qui apprenait à Serpentis le sort Aguamenti. Bien sûr, avec eux, pauvres innocents, comme cible.

Père et fils se relevèrent en sursaut à la sensation de froide soudaine. Ils entendirent des rires, ils clignèrent des yeux et se regardèrent. Puis regardèrent à nouveau en direction des rires pour voir Amaterasu et Serpentis.

Oh.

Doucement les deux se relevèrent et les rires s'arrêtèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et chacun couru vers sa cible, qui fuyait tout aussi rapidement.

Les rires raisonnèrent toute l'après-midi dans le jardin du manoir Serpentard.

 **19 JUIN 1980.**

Rabastan Lestrange passait beaucoup de temps avec son neveu et les amis de son neveu. Il adorait jouer avec eux et les encourager à faire des bêtises.

Il adorait aussi quand Lucius se faisait disputer à sa place… Mais cela était une toute autre histoire !

Enfin bref, il était la nounou officielle des trois gamins lorsque les parents voulaient faire une pause. Certes, ce n'était pas bien viril mais cela signifier énormément de la confiance placé sur ses épaules ! Après tout, ces trois gamins et la future génération, des futurs membres importants de la communauté des Sorciers Noirs.

Cependant, Rabastan Lestrange n'était pas réellement sérieux, c'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas vraiment de problème d'aller dans un magasin de peluche de Diagon Alley avec les trois gamins. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas de problème non plus pour leur acheter trois gros dragons en peluche : Salazaris avait eu un vert et argent, Corvus un violet et noir et Serpentis un noir et argent.

(Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que les gamins avaient retenus la couleur de leur famille respective.)

Bref, il ne vit pas de problème non plus pour placer un enchantement « comportement chiot » sur les trois grosses peluches et il ne vit pas de problème lorsque les enfants montèrent sur le dos des dragons afin de voler un peu !

Pourtant lorsque Serverus arriva au manoir et vit les trois garçons sur des peluches dragons géantes qui cracher du feu et était en train de voler et faire la course, il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque et força les dragons au sol et ferma leur bouche.

« - Rabastan ! Es-tu fou ?! Tu as vu la hauteur ! Ils seraient morts s'ils étaient tombés !

\- Comme s'ils allaient tomber ! »

Serverus prit une respiration pour se calmer, ce maudit Lestrange était inconscient…

« - C'est l'heure pour vos leçons, Salazaris, Serpentis. Corvus, veux-tu y assister ?

\- Nan m'sieur ! »

Répondit le gamin alors qu'il sauta dans les bras de son oncle, demandant pour jouer encore avec son dragon.

Les deux autres gamins rirent et saluèrent leur famille avant de se tourner vers Serverus, inclinant légèrement la tête.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés avec Rodolphus à la librairie et qu'il est venu ici pour donner les cours aux gamins, il s'y était attaché. Les deux avaient une très grande intelligence mais Serpentis était décidément le plus talentueux en potion. Il en était fier et le garçon lui rappelait énormément Regulus. Il s'y était attaché rapidement, malgré la fragilité physique de Serp comme il se faisait appeler par tout le monde. Serverus avait eu le droit à cet honneur également.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit que cela voulait dire que le garçon lui faisait confiance et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait comprendre que s'il briser cette confiance… Oui, il ne valait mieux pas briser cette confiance. Heureusement qu'il n'en n'avait pas l'intention.

Entrainant les enfants à sa suite et leur montrant avec joie les délicatesses des potions, il observa les yeux dorés de Serpentis et se dit que, peut-être, ces yeux-là étaient plus importants que les yeux verts qu'il avait toujours aimés. Peut-être était-il temps de tourner la page et peut-être dans l'avenir il pourrait enseigner à Serpentis tout ce qu'il savait.

Une chose est sûre : l'héritier Black ferait le meilleur élève qui soit.

 **1 JUILLET 1980.**

Les trois garçons étaient réunis dans la chambre où un berceau était. Et dans ce même berceau était le centre de leur attention.

« - Tante Cissy a fait ça…

Commenta Corvus, regardant la chose entrain de dormir.

\- C'est si petit…

Murmura à son tour Salazaris.

\- C'est notre famille… »

Dit Serpentis, tout aussi fasciné.

« - Il est trop petit, il peut pas se protéger tout seul.

Murmura Corvus.

\- Tu as raison…

Répondit sur le même ton Salazaris.

\- On va devoir le faire à sa place… »

Conclu Serpentis.

« - Tante Cissy et Oncle Lucius ont dit que son nom était Draco.

Dit distraitement Sal, en regardant le bébé.

\- On va devoir faire de lui un vrai Dragon !?

Hurla Corvus.

\- Mais non idiot ! On va faire de lui un Dragon dans la peau d'un paon, comme ça oncle Lucius sera heureux.

Répondit Sal en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ! J'ai compris…

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

Demanda Serpentis.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais c'est notre devoir ! »

Répondit sur un ton final le chef des deux.

A l'extérieur de la chambre, six adultes souriaient.

Mais un autre arriva en courant, la cape noire volant derrière lui.

« - Mon Seigneur, j'ai entendu quelque chose ! Une prophétie ! »

A l'instar des trois garçons et du bébé, leur avenir venait d'être scellé.

 **1 JANVIER 1981.**

Salazaris comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son père était différent, il ne savait pas comment mais quelque chose clochait avec son père. Sa mère aussi s'en était rendu compte mais elle aussi agissait étrangement.

C'est pour ça qu'il toquait maintenant au bureau de son père. Il entendit un « entrer » et obéit. Le bureau était remplit de papier et son père les regardait tous, une plume à la main.

« - Salazaris ? Que veux-tu ? Je suis occupé.

\- Papa… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Cela sembla casser quelque chose. Son père cligna des yeux et le regarda différemment.

« - Bien entendu mon fils. Viens ici.

Dit-il, tendant un bras de son siège. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Sal s'avança et prit place sur les genoux de son père.

\- Tout les adultes ont l'air différent… Toi le plus Papa… »

Tom savait que son fils était intelligent. Il avait eu beau cacher à son fils qu'ils étaient en guerre, il savait que son fils savait. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux bruns de Sal puis se pencha pour embrasser le front de son enfant, qui ferma les yeux de bonheur.

« - Je t'aime mon fils et je le ferai toujours. Les temps sont compliqués mais tout va très vite s'arranger. »

Il embrassa le front de son fils à nouveau et Salazaris quitta le bureau.

L'enfant fut le seul à trouver que cela ressemblait à un adieu.

Et il eut raison, puisque très rapidement, il se rendit compte que c'était la dernière fois que son père l'embrasserait ainsi.

 **6 JANVIER 1981.**

Amaterasu souriait à Serpentis. C'était l'anniversaire du petit aujourd'hui et bien que les temps étaient durs, elle, Bella et Cissa avaient fait en sorte de marquer le coup pour le 6ème anniversaire de l'héritier des Black et des Amoresta.

Seul Tom n'était pas là.

Bellatrix et Narcissa prirent le petit enfant à l'écart avant de souffler sur les bougies de son gâteau et Amaterasu ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que les deux femmes lui disaient. Elles étaient après tout, les deux derniers membres reconnus de la famille Black.

Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, Serpentis était un enfant incroyable et son intelligence compensait son manque de force physique.

Et sans surprise, Les trois Black revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, un magnifique anneau noir décorant le doigt du futur chef de la maison Black.

Alors qu'ils découpaient le gâteau, Nagini entra dans le salon et sifflota quelque chose et déposa autre chose dans la main du Fourchelangue. Salazaris sourit doucement et regarda son frère.

« Mon père te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, héritier de la maison Black et Amoresta. »

Dit-il, échangeant un regard complice puis il tendit la main et remit à Serpentis une autre bague, abordant l'emblème de la Licorne et était couleur d'Or. L'anneau de l'héritier Amoresta.

Serpentis sourit et hocha la tête, seul signe de remerciement. Cependant, ses frères remarquèrent sans peine, son regard triste.

Après tout, son oncle préférait rester absent.

 **19 AVRIL 1981.**

« - Corvus… Tu as six ans aujourd'hui. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, un sourire fier accroché à son visage. Rodolphus rit et ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de son fils. Puis reprenant un visage sérieux, il sortit une bague marqué de l'emblème des Lestrange et s'agenouilla devant son fils.

« - Normalement, je devrais attendre que tu ais onze avant de te donner cela, cependant… J'ai un pressentiment et je crois que je dois te le donner maintenant. Comme tu le sais déjà Corvus, tu es l'héritier de notre maison, des Lestrange. Tout ce que nous possédons, un jour, te reviendra. De nos manoirs en Amérique à notre manoir Ancestrale en France. Tout comme les coffres forts et les secrets les mieux gardés de notre famille. Toutes ces terres, tous ces livres, tous ces artefacts marqués par l'écusson Lestrange sera tien. Est-ce que tu comprends, Corvus ? »

Le petit hocha la tête.

« - Ce n'est non seulement les bien physique mais aussi moral. En tant qu'héritier, tu dois protéger notre famille, servir tes devoirs envers notre famille. La responsabilité sera sur tes épaules. Bien entendu, je suis là et je resterais encore longtemps mon fils. Mais un jour, tout cela sera de ton devoir. Ton obligation. Maintenant… Es-tu d'accord, mon fils ? »

Corvus le regarda avec ces petits sourcils froncés mais sourit rapidement avec confiance.

« - Bien sur père, je serai le meilleur vous verrez ! Pis j'aurais toujours Sal et Serp pour m'aider, non ? »

Rodolphus sourit.

« - Oui, ils seront toujours là.

\- Et toi et Maman, et l'oncle Rabastan ?

Demanda son garçon, les yeux plein d'innocence. Pourtant, il ne put répondre tout de suite. Serait-il encore là ?

\- Nous serons toujours présent dans ton cœur, mon fils. »

Cependant, Corvus n'avait beau ne pas être aussi intelligent que Serpentis et Salazaris, mais lui aussi remarqua ou comprit inconsciemment que quelque chose se passait.

Et que cela sonnait à un « Au revoir » de la part de son père.

 **21 OCTOBRE 1981.**

« - Maman, Papa, où allez-vous ?

\- Retourne te coucher, Corvus. »

Le garçon les regarda une dernière fois, une sorte d'inquiétude dans son cœur alors qu'il observait le dos de ses parents partir

Au fond de lui, il savait que rien ne serait pareil après cela.

C'était le début de la fin.

« - Tom… ?

\- Pas maintenant Amaterasu.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Et moi je dois aller quelque part.

\- Tom s'il te plait écoute moi… »

Elle était au bord des larmes mais son mari ne l'écouta pas et enfila sa cape. Il quitta rapidement le salon, ne la regardant même pas et elle s'effondra en larme.

Aucun des deux adultes n'avait repérés les deux enfants qui les avaient observés. Et alors qu'Amaterasu pleurait encore, elle toucha son ventre et murmura seulement.

« - Je suis enceinte… J'attends ton second enfant… »

Elle s'endormit là, tenant encore son ventre, protecteur. Des traînés de larme encore sur son visage.

Elle voulut l'ignorait encore mais le sentiment était si fort que sa nuit fut remplis de cauchemars : quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose avait changé.

Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il était trop tard. Elle n'entendit que les cris des enfants et ne vit qu'un trait rouge foncé droit sur elle : assommée, elle repartit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie du premier chapitre!**

 **La seconde partie sera encore sur les trois enfants, sur ce qu'ils vont devenir, avec qui ils seront, les procès de Balla, Rodolphus, Ama, Lucius, Rabastan et Serverus!**

 **( Je ne sais pas encore trop quoi faire de Serverus, je l'aime bien et l'idée de lui être un mentor pour Serpentis me tente beaucoup mais pour cela il faut que Serp reste en Angleterre! Avec les Malfoy peut-être? Ou peut-être avec les Weasley? Ou avec Sirius ! (étant donné que les Aurores ont trouvés la demeure des Serpentard, on se doute que Peter s'est fait attrapé et a donné la localisation! donc Sirius - innocent)**

 **Pour Corvus, je pensais y aller facile avec lui et faire penser au "méchant sorcier des Lumières" qu'il est le moins dangereux des trois, de ce fait, accepter qu'il soit pris en charge par un sorcier étranger que Rodolphus ou Bella demanderait.**

 **Pour Salazaris cependant... Et quand est-il d'Ama ? Etant la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne peut pas rester libre et pourtant elle aura son second enfant! Je vous jure qu'elle l'aura :') Que des questions!**

 **Ensuite, du côté sorcier des lumières, je me demande si Lily et James sont morts et si les Londubat sont devenus fou... Après tout Bella et Rodolphus ont un coeur et une morale dans cette histoire!**

 **Et puis... Est Harry enfant unique ? Ou a-t-il un jumeau ?**

 **Et l'enfer... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé? Tom a vraiment essayé de tuer un enfant? Un bébé alors qu'il est lui-même père?**

 **Que de question pour moi et pour vous! Donnez des avis x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre... Il est pas terrible, enfin bon!**

 **Je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 **Seconde Partie : « Séparation. »**

 _ **« Vois sur ton chemin**_

 _ **Gamins oubliés, égarés,**_

 _ **Donne-leur la main**_

 _ **Pour les mener**_

 _ **Vers d'autres lendemains. »**_

 _ **\- Les Choristes, Vois sur ton chemin.**_

* * *

Le ministère de la magie grouillé.

Des employés qui courraient d'un département à l'autre. Des journalistes qui fouillaient à chaque couloir. Des Aurors fourmillants, trainants derrière eux des supposés criminels. Des visiteurs perdus, des hommes et des femmes clamant innocence, des enfants ballotés de bras à bras.

Et dans ce capharnaüm était coincé nos trois « frères ».

* * *

Les Aurors étaient entrés de force dans le Manoir Serpentard ainsi que dans le Manoir Lestrange. Dans ce dernier, leur but avait été de récupérer Corvus. L'héritier Lestrange dormait encore paisiblement quand les hommes habillés de rouge était entré en force dans sa chambre.

Cela choqua tant l'enfant qu'il devient évidement blanc de terreur, dans le sens physique évidement.

Ensuite, sa seconde réaction fut de crier pour ses parents, hurlant au pédophile, à la plus grande gêne de la police magique. Et en voyant que ses parents ne répondaient pas, il hurla pour son Elfe de Maison Personnel, Toby, qui de sa magie, fit léviter les Aurors hors de la chambre en un claquement de doigt et ferma la porte à clef.

Puis Corvus prit enfin compte de qui s'était, après avoir pris quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il s'habilla et se lava confortablement avant de rouvrir la porte sur lequel tambouriner les hommes. En attendant, il avait repris sa couleur normale.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? Comment osez-vous me déranger dans mon propre Manoir !

Un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux gris lui répondit.

\- Tu dois venir avec nous. Tes parents ont été arrêtés. »

Il sembla à Corvus, que son cœur s'arrêta.

* * *

Dans le Manoir Serpentard se jouer la même scène. Bien que les deux enfants furent d'abord réveillés par l'alarme du Manoir. Rapidement, ils étaient habillés et prêt. Salazaris se dirigeait vers le salon où s'était endormit sa mère lorsque la porte d'entrée fut forcé et que les Aurors entrèrent.

Ils n'eurent le temps de rien qu'un des hommes couraient vers Amaterasu qui se relevait et lui lança un rapide Stupefix, provoquant un cri de rage de Salazaris dont son œil rouge brilla de Haine.

« - Que faites-vous ici ?! Comment osez-vous mettre le pied dans ce Manoir ! »

Il n'avait certes pas de baguette en main, et était qu'un enfant de 6 ans mais tous les Aurors le dévisagèrent avec surprise puis rapidement avec de la peur. Aussi vite cette expression dans leurs yeux arrivés, que toutes les baguettes se pointèrent vers lui.

La colère de l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres augmenta et rapidement, il repensa aux conseils de sécurités de son père, qui l'informait des mesures de sécurités du Manoir que seul un Fourchelangue pouvait utiliser.

« - _Vous, Serpents en Sommeil du Manoir du Grand Salazard Serpentard, venez défendre son héritier ! Réveillez-vous et tenez en joue ces attaquants ! »_

Alors que les Aurors regardèrent ébahit, ils leur semblèrent que les murs du Manoir trembla et que les cadres de chaque tableau, les jointures de chaque carrelage, l'or de chaque décoration se mit en mouvement pour former une multitude de Serpent qui s'interposa entre les enfants, Amaterasu et les Aurors qui reculèrent d'un pas d'instinct.

Puis un homme, surement les chefs des Aurors, hurla de se débarrasser des serpents et de ligoter l'Héritier. Il ne fit aucun doute aux Hommes que c'était l'enfant aux yeux verrons. L'identité de l'autre leur était encore inconnue.

Trop rapidement, les Serpents furent détruits et Salazaris entouré d'une corde. Sa haine venait de se décupler mais il ne pouvait rien faire et la main de Serpentis sur son épaule le lui rappelait.

Il se demandait que faire alors qu'il était embarqué à la suite de sa mère inconsciente et de son frère de cœur vers le ministère de la magie. Sombre antre que son père redoutait.

D'ailleurs, il était où son père ?

* * *

Tout allait bien pour Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il prenait place sur un grand siège qui était réservé au président du Magenmagot.

Enfin, la guerre était finie.

Enfin, ils allaient voir la paix tant mérité et tant espéré. Les enfants pourront de nouveau grandir sans violence et les parents n'auront plus peur de sortir par crainte de se faire tuer.

Les procès des Mangemorts allaient commencer. Depuis qu'ils avaient faillis arrêter Sirius Black pour trahison alors qu'il était innocent, le Ministère de la Magie à décider de faire des procès à chaque soupçonnés.

Bien sûr, cela était si important que chaque Sorciers et sorcières étaient conviés dans la salle. Ainsi il y avait de nombreux journalistes, des Lords et Lady neutre ou Lumière, des Aurors hors fonctionnement, des avocats et des membres de famille des Mangemorts soupçonnés.

Et c'est comme cela, en balayant son regard dans les gradins du tribunal, qu'il tomba sur la vue de trois garçons de 6 ans.

Son instinct lui hurla que les pires instants n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

* * *

Les noms des Mangemorts de son père s'enchaînaient et il fusillé du regard ceux qui clamaient Imperium. Enfin, sauf pour Lucius parce qu'il aimait bien l'oncle Lucius. De plus, l'homme devait être présent pour Draco et Narcissa.

Cependant lorsque le nom de Snap vient, lui, Corvus et Serpentis écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise lorsque Dumbledore prit la défense du Mangemort : Snap était un espion.

Ils ont passé du temps avec cet homme ! Serpentis l'appréciait tant… Et même lui, avait cru voir un homme bon dans le potionniste.

Le plus jeune Maitre de Potion leur jeta un regard, qui sembla presque désolé, et quitta rapidement la scène pour rejoindre les Tribunes où il prit place à côté d'une femme rousse.

Salazaris l'oublia bien vite lorsque le nom suivant fut appelé : Karkaroff. Il était enchainé à une chaise et semblait hors de lui, criant de ne pas vouloir aller à Azkaban. Il était prêt à tout pour cela.

Alors il commença à donner des noms ! La Haine de l'héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres explosa. Littéralement parlant, une déferlante de magie percuta le pauvre Mangemort qui frissonna et écarquilla les yeux en le fixant. En fixant plus précisément l'œil rouge qui semblait être celui de son père, brillant de promesse de milles souffrances.

Le Bulgare ne put donner d'autres noms : il s'était tus. Au plus grand choque de tous, personne ne comprit pourquoi le sorcier ne cherchait plus à s'en sortir. Il fut envoyé à Azkaban. Mais il préféra la prison et les Détraqueurs, aux tortures que pouvaient surement déjà faire subir Salazaris Serpentard.

Après quelques noms, certains condamnés, d'autres libérés, vient les Lestrange. Corvus se redressa aux côtés de Serpentis et regarda avec choque sa mère, son père ainsi que son oncle être emmenés dans le centre de la scène, des chaines à leurs poignets ainsi qu'à leurs chevilles.

Les cheveux, généralement très bien organisé de Bellatrix était en désordre. Le visage de Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient fatigués et leurs yeux cherchés dans la tribune pour Corvus et les autres enfants. Lorsque Bella trouva les trois garçons, elle leur fit un sourire doux qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais rapidement Croupton prit son attention.

« - Lord Lestrange, Lady Lestrange, Monsieur Lestrange, vous êtes accusé de torture sur les Aurors Frank et Alice Londubat, à leur domicile. Vous avez été pris sur le fait et la marque des ténèbres apparaissaient sur vos bras. Vous avez aussi était vérifié pour un quelconque sort de contrôle, qui n'a rien donné. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Rodolphus regarda Rabastan puis Bella et jeta un œil à son fils qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, pas choqué, mais terrifié de ce qui allait venir par la suite.

\- Rien. »

Ils furent les premiers à assumer entièrement leurs actes, ce qui mena à un halètement collectif de la salle. Mais les trois Lestrange se tinrent, fière.

« - Les Londubat sont à l'hôpital, heureusement, aucune séquelle n'a été trouvé. Cependant, leur fils d'un an est gravement traumatisé. Vous serez donc condamnés à 10 ans d'Azkaban. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Rodolphus se retient de soupirer et regarda à nouveau dans les tribunes. Barty était là, tout le monde pensait qu'il était innocent et heureusement.

\- Je souhaiterais donner la garde de mon fils à Barty Croupton Junior, au nom de la vieille amitié que partageait mon frère et lui. »

Si le premier halètement fut grand, le second fut énorme.

« - V… Votre fils ?

Questionna Croupton, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix. Question qui fut reprit par le publique.

Rodolphus hocha la tête et regarda vers le petit garçon aux yeux violets.

\- Viens ici Corvus. »

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et entra à toute vitesse dans les bras de son père, s'accrochant à son cou. L'homme eu bien du mal à porter son fils à cause des menottes mais avec l'aide de Bellatrix et quelques rires de leur Corbeau, il finit par y arriver.

Cela lui faisait du bien, de tenir son enfant dans ses bras.

Le Ministre de la magie de la Justice s'était retourné pour prendre en compte l'avis du Magenmagot et Dumbledore, avec ses yeux bleu pétillants, lui répondit : la proposition fut acceptée.

« - Barty Croupton Junior, venir ici, s'il vous plait ! »

Son propre fils arriva et regardait encore choqué Rodolphus et Rabastan.

« - Acceptez-vous de devenir le tuteur de… Quel est son nom complet ?

C'est Corvus qui lui répondit avec une voix fière.

\- Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange ! »

L'homme sourit, hésitant, puis regarda de nouveau son fils.

« - Acceptez-vous de devenir le tuteur de Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange ?

\- Oui, je l'accepte.

\- Bien, dans ce cas la garde l'enfant te revient. Vous pouvez emmener les Lestrange à Azkaban ! »

Dit-il aux Aurors mais le garçon refusa de se décrocher de son père et commença à pleurer.

« - Papa, Maman ! Veux rester avec vous…

\- Chut mon bébé… Tout va bien aller…

Rassura Bellatrix, caressant le dos de son enfant.

\- Veux rester avec toi Maman !

\- Je sais, je sais mon chéri… Je sais… Mais on ne peut pas… Il va falloir être un grand garçon… Ton Papa et moi te retrouveront… Le temps passera vite… Et… On sera à nouveau ensemble mon Corbeau…

\- Maman… ! »

Le petit Corbeau pleurait, Bellatrix serrait dans ses bras son fils, enserrant dans le même temps son mari. Rabastan s'était posé devant eux pour les bloquer de la vue du publique mais les pleurs résonnèrent dans le tribunal.

Seuls les hommes s'efforcèrent de ne pas montrer d'émotion. Les femmes hésitèrent entre baisser les yeux et pleurer mais personne ne pouvait oublier de quoi était coupable les Lestrange.

Cependant, les enfants étaient sacrés dans leur communauté alors briser le cœur d'un, revenait à briser le cœur de tous.

Seuls les personnes immorales ne furent pas touchées par cette scène : mais il s'en cachait bien.

Rapidement, avant que les Aurors s'impatientent, Rodolphus posa son fils au sol, a la plus grande horreur de celui-ci qui cherche à s'accrocher de nouveau. Et comme pour montrer toute sa tristesse, leur Corbeau avait noircit ses cheveux et ses yeux. Cependant, Rodolphus ne put que l'ignorer comme les Sorciers les tirèrent vers la sortie du tribunal.

« - Maman ! Papa ! Oncle Bastan ! S'il vous plait… »

La famille Lestrange ne put se retourner pour voir leur héritier pleurer encore et être emmené par Basty vers ses frères de cœur.

Ils ne virent pas leur enfant s'effondrer dans les bras de Serpentis et Salazaris.

Ils ne virent pas les larmes tombaient en cascade et les sanglots briser le silence du Tribunal.

Mais ils le savaient que trop bien.

Et dans l'ombre qui les emmenait à Azkaban, ils pleurèrent également.

* * *

« Nous allons faire une pause. »

Annonça le Ministère de la Justice après ce jugement.

Le brouhaha monta mais Narcissa Malfoy fonça droit vers les jeunes garçons, oubliant où elle était et qui la regardait. Oubliant qu'elle ne devait pas « foncer » vers un endroit, que c'était indigne de son rang. Oubliant qu'elle ne portait plus son masque de froideur et que des larmes glissaient sur ses joues.

Elle savait que le Ministère de la Justice leur aurait refusé la garde de Corvus car Lucius était trop soupçonné par Dumbledore mais Rodolphus aurait pu essayer au moins !

Elle secoua la tête et s'agenouilla devant les jeunes garçons pour caresser le dos de son neveu. Il la regarda de son visage rouge plein de larme et se jeta dans ses bras.

« - Tante Cissy ! Maman et Papa… Et Oncle Bastan…

\- Je sais mon chéri… Je sais… Mais on sera là souvent d'accord ? Je suis sûr que Barty ne sera pas contre que tu viennes au Manoir mon petit… Tu pourras voir Draco et t'amuser avec nous…

\- Je pourrais… aussi aller à la maison… ?

\- Oui, bien entendu ! De toute façon nous irons après tout cela pour récupérer tes affaires d'accord ? On prendra même ta grosse peluche Dragon que ton Oncle Bastan t'a acheté… Je suis sûr que Barty se fera un plaisir de l'ensorceler pour toi…

\- C'est vrai… ?

Demanda le garçon, reniflant encore et jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme. Il l'avait déjà vu quelques fois mais il ne lui avait vraiment jamais parlé.

Cependant, l'homme sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Je le ferais. »

Narcissa sourit et regarda les trois garçons en face d'elle. Ils étaient tous inquiet : elle l'était encore plus pour Salazaris.

Les gens avaient réagis avec choque à l'annonce d'un héritier Lestrange… Alors comment réagiront-ils à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Elle essaya de transmettre un sourire calme à Serpentis et Salazaris mais ces deux-là étaient trop intelligent pour leur propre bien : ils savaient ce qui allait arriver.

Alors après un dernier hochement de tête et étant sur que Corvus ne repartirait pas dans une crise de larme immédiate, elle reprit sa place.

« - Comment sont-ils ?

Questionna Lucius doucement.

\- Corvus est choqué mais il va être fatigué et va surement bientôt s'endormir… Quant à Serpentis et Salazaris… Ils sont bien trop conscients de ce qui va arriver. »

Répondit Narcissa, le regard grave et ses yeux fixés sur Albus Dumbledore.

Qu'allait-il faire lorsqu'il apprendrait la vérité ?

* * *

Amaterasu était dans les cellules du Ministère de la magie et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son mari avait disparu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le pleurait, elle avait des responsabilités pour l'instant : son fils, son filleul et l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son ventre.

Elle ne pouvait que gagner neuf mois si elle jouait bien. Après cela… Elle avait bien peur qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son mari.

Oh son doux Tom… Que s'était-il passé ? Cette prophétie l'avait tant… rendu fou. Elle n'était même pas complète et Tom savait mieux que de foncer à ces occasions. Elle le lui avait rappelé, elle l'avait supplié.

Mais rien ne lui avait fait changer d'avis.

Il était devenu obsédé… Et il en avait… Disparu. Elle ne savait où, elle ne savait sous quelle forme mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Elle serra l'alliance qu'il lui avait donnée il y a tant de temps et sourit nostalgiquement.

Ils avaient eu une belle vie. Elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité durant son enfance : un homme incroyable, des amis fantastiques, un enfant magnifique, un second et… Une famille unie…

Oh, elle avait eu une très belle vie.

Elle aurait juste aimé, pouvoir voir une dernière fois son Tom. Le vrai, pas celui qu'il était à ces derniers instants.

Lorsque les Aurors se présentèrent pour l'emmener devant le Tribunal, elle sourit et leva la tête.

Elle était fière d'être Amaterasu Serpentard.

* * *

Lorsque les procès avaient repris, quelques noms de Mangemorts étaient passés à nouveau, la plus part finissant à Azkaban.

Puis Croupton regarda l'assemblé et soupira de joie :

« - Enfin, voici le dernier procès ! Après cela, nous pourrons allons fêter la fin de cette guerre ! Amaterasu Serpentard ! Accusé d'être la femme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avoir appuyés dans ses choix et avoir organisé des meurtres à ses côtés ! Faite entré l'accusé (NDA : j'avais trop envie de dire ça…) »

Les respirations se bloquèrent et tous cherchèrent à se lever pour apercevoir la femme qui était au côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne.

Elle apparut : magnifique.

Son visage levé, ses cheveux d'encres se déversant jusqu'à ses hanches et ses yeux bleu électrisant qui faisait terreur. Elle était fière, élégante, digne.

Comme si son existence était légitime.

« - Que plaidez-vous, Lady Serpentard ?

\- Coupable. »

La velouté de sa voix résonna contre les murs et se grava dans l'esprit de tous.

Mais Croupton se reprit vite.

« - Votre peine est la pire de tous : le baiser du Détraqueur. »

Quelques halètements résonnèrent dans la salle mais la digne Femme resta droite et ses yeux brillaient d'assurance.

« - Je suis enceinte. »

Ces seuls mots claquèrent comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle de procès. Et si l'annonce de sa culpabilité fut gravée dans les mémoires, cette phrase-là, restera inscrite à jamais dans l'existence.

« - Donc comme l'exige La Constitution Internationales des Droits des Sorcières, j'ai la liberté de mettre au monde mon enfant sous la surveillance de l'Hôpital National avant de recevoir ma peine. »

Déclara-t-elle, la tête haute alors qu'elle fixait le Ministre Croupton. Cependant, l'homme était si choqué, à l'image de l'assemblé entière, qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« - Je suis également la tutrice de mon neveu et mon mari et moi avons déjà eu un fils. »

C'était révélation sur révélation.

Croupton finit par hocher la tête distraitement. Tu-Sais-Qui avait un fils… Un héritier.

Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les enfants étaient toujours innocents. Et il ne pouvait briser la Loi Internationale, Lady Serpentard était dans son droit.

Il grimaça en entendant les cris d'effrois du publique, mais il comprenait, quelle révélation !

« - Nous allons commencer par établir la garde de votre neveu. Qu'il vienne donc ici. »

Un garçon de six assit à côté du fils Lestrange se leva et se mit au côté de la femme qui lui sourit.

« - Quel est ton nom ? Qui sont tes parents ?

Questionna Croupton, se demandant encore quel rejeton était-ce.

\- Je suis Serpentis Regulus Black Amoresta. Mon père était Regulus Black et ma mère Angela Amoresta. »

Un cri de surprise retentit dans le publique : Sirius Black.

« - Je suis son oncle, je peux le prendre !

Hurla tout de suite l'Auror, au grand choque de ses deux meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin et James Potter.

\- Sirius, est-ce que tu peux vraiment t'occuper d'un enfant ?

Murmura James mais tout le monde l'entendit et le Black s'offusqua :

\- Bien sûr que je peux ! »

Serpentis ne réagit pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Amaterasu éclaircit sa gorge, gagnant ainsi la parole.

« - Serpentis à la santé très fragile, il lui faut énormément de soin. Nous possédons une réserve de potion exclusivement pour lui. Il faut aussi le faire vérifier par un Médico-Mage tous les mois et lui donner trois potions quotidiennement. Il est aussi normal que sa magie accidentelle soit très faible, cependant, il est un sorcier et cela, il ne faut jamais en douter. Aussi, Serpentis ne peut pas rester très longtemps à l'air froid ou trop chaud, il ne peut pas rester dans un lieu poussiéreux et il préfère lire, apprendre les potions que de jouer des farces ou autre activité trop fatiguant. Je ne suis pas contre qu'il reste dans la famille Black mais je veux être sûr qu'il reçoit de bon soin. Pouvez-vous fournir tout cela, Monsieur Black ? Tout en sachant que Serpentis est l'héritier de votre Maison et cela, vous ne pourrez jamais y toucher. »

Elle planta ses yeux bleu électriques dans ceux gris de Sirius. L'homme renifla :

« - Je sais m'occuper d'un enfant et si jamais j'ai un problème, je suis sûr que Lily Potter, Molly Weasley et Alice Londubat m'aideront ! Il est le fils de mon frère, je prendrais soin de lui. Et j'ai assez d'argent pour moi-même, je n'oserais jamais toucher à l'argent qui n'est pas miens ! »

Croupton tapa avec son marteau sur le bois pour reprendre le silence et le fil de la discussion.

« - Bien ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Serpentis Black sera sous la garde de Sirius Black ! »

Amaterasu prit le jeune héritier dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe avant de lui sourire en douceur.

« - Tu es très intelligent Serpentis, je sais que tu t'en sortiras peu importe quoi. De plus, il vit dans ton Manoir Ancestrale, tu pourras enfin te lier à tes ancêtres. Je suis très fière de toi mon petit Serpent… Et Tom l'est aussi. Ne doute jamais de cela. »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, dans ce silence qui le qualifié tant. Il reprit ensuite sa place, sans effervescence de larme et de cris, le contraire parfait de Corvus.

Salazaris s'avancer déjà et se mit au côté de sa mère à son tour. Ses yeux verrons fixaient le Ministre qui déglutit difficilement. Ce n'était certes qu'un enfant mais il avait une prestance et une force tout autour de lui qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« - Quel est ton nom ? Le nom de tes parents ?

Questionna Croupton, seulement pour respecter la procédure.

\- Salazaris Marvolo Serpentard. Marvolo Serpentard et Amaterasu Serpentard. »

Dumbledore était choqué. Il l'avait tout de suite repéré cet enfant. Il avait vu cet œil rouge carmin. Mais il aurait aimé se tromper. Il avait voulu espérer : que ce garçon ne soit pas celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais il devait enfin voir la réalité en face.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un héritier qui avait parfaitement tout compris à ce qui se passer à l'extérieur.

Et Amaterasu en avait un autre dans son ventre.

Oh, qu'il espérer, que les enfants naissaient innocents et que la pureté que Salazaris devait posséder, n'était pas encore parti.

Il allait se lever, donner le nom d'une famille de lumière pour l'enfant, pour le guider vers le droit chemin.

Mais la porte de la salle du procès s'ouvrit avec force et une magnifique femme blonde aux yeux noirs entra.

Il la reconnut de suite : Nirvana Stalinski.

Son espoir partis en fumée, massacré par la légion du Noir.

* * *

Nirvana Stalinski était une femme sublime qui capturer les regards de chaque homme et chaque femme qu'elle croisait. Mais elle était aussi une sorcière en puissance. Surement la Femme la plus forte sur cette terre. Et très peu d'homme pouvait se dire aussi fort qu'elle.

Une de ces hommes était le regretté Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas côtoyés. Juste quelques lettres il y a plusieurs semaines. Et ils parlaient seulement de Salazaris Serpentard.

L'enfant qui s'était inscrit dans les registres de l'école qu'elle tenait.

Bien sûr, l'enfant n'en était pas conscient. La magie de l'école l'avait repéré et la Magie de l'école repérait généralement seulement des créatures, plus puissant les uns que les autres.

Mais Salazaris avait fait sa place et il était le premier sorcier Anglais depuis des Siècles que l'école allait voir.

Si le gamin réussissait le teste, cela valait de soi.

C'est pour ça, qu'elle n'hésita pas à entrer de force dans la salle du procès et de clamer haut et fort :

« - Salazaris Serpentard est inscrit à l'école Légions des Démons depuis sa naissance. Etant donné que j'ai l'accord du père, sa garde me revient, à moi directrice et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans notre établissement ou qu'il atteigne sa majorité. »

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Amaterasu qui s'y opposa en premier :

« - Mon fils n'ira pas dans votre école ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Vous avez à peine deux sorciers par an ! Il n'y a que des créatures et vos examens sont mortels !

\- Je suis désolé mais votre mari a déjà signé son accord. De plus, comme je l'ai dit, la magie de Salazaris est si puissante qu'il s'est inscrit à sa naissance dans nos registres ! Vous ne pouvez nous l'enlever !

\- Je refuse ! Mon mari n'était pas son état d'esprit normal, cela ne compte …

\- Mère ! N'osez dire du mal de père ! Et s'il m'a inscrit dans cette école alors j'irais !

S'interposa avec force le principal concerné.

\- Mais enfin… Salazaris…

\- Que voulez-vous mère ? Mon père m'a pensé assez fort pour cela, je veux faire honneur à sa demande et à son honneur ! Je ne refuserais pas un contrat déjà signé par sa main ! »

Insista l'enfant, son œil rouge brillant plus que jamais alors qu'il regarder sa propre mère. Il s'était toujours sentit plus proche de son père, il avait toujours aimé son père plus que tout. Oh, il ne détestait pas sa mère mais… C'est comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de son importance, comme si elle voulait le minimiser et le faire passer pour quelque chose qu'il n'était pas.

Il était Salazaris Serpentard ! Il n'était pas rien ! Son père le disait toujours !

« - Mais c'est de ta vie qu'il est question… Salazaris ton père n'était plus lui-même quand il a signé cela… Je t'en prie… Sois raisonnable… Cette école te tuera !

\- Vous le sous-estimez et vous me sous-estimez, mère. Père ne me ferait jamais de mal, il ne m'en a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais. Il m'aime.

Le ton de Salazaris s'était calmé, à la place du cri de plutôt, faisait place une froide voix qui fit même frissonner Amaterasu.

Mais elle ferma les yeux et se souvenu de tous ces moments où l'homme qu'elle aimait avait tenu cet enfant dans ses bras, le couvant de ses yeux rougeoyants. Elle ne pouvait le nier, Tom Serpentard aimait son fils surement plus qu'il l'aimait elle. Et il aurait été jusqu'en enfer pour protéger son fils. Il ne l'aurait jamais mis en danger, même lorsqu'il perdait la raison.

\- Oui… Oui… Il t'aimait plus que n'importe qui dans ce bas monde… »

Murmura-t-elle, avec finalité. Laissant le silence envahir la salle.

Croupton brisa ce froid vide en reprenant la parole.

« - Salazaris Marvolo Serpentard sera sous la responsabilité de l'école Légions des Démons. Ainsi soit-il ! Maintenant que ces procès sont finis, vous pouvez tous rentrer chez vous et profitez de la paix qui émerge enfin ! »

Amaterasu fut emmené de force et elle jeta un dernier regard à son fils. De son point de vu, elle n'aperçut qu'un profil de Salazaris : celui où son œil rouge brillait.

Oh, qu'il ressemblait tant à son père.

* * *

Barty était resté au côté de son nouveau neveu et il en était de même pour Sirius. Narcissa les avait vite rejoint et cajoler les enfants. Madame Stalinski aussi était au prêt de son futur nouvel élève.

« - Nous devrions aller récupérer vos affaires chez vous…

Commenta Narcissa.

\- J'ai des choses dans le Manoir Serpentard.

Commenta Corvus.

\- J'ai aussi des affaires dans le Manoir Lestrange, Salazaris également.

Dit d'une voix détachée le jeune Black.

\- Bien entendu… Nous allons aller dans les deux Manoirs… Peut-être commencer par celui des Serpentard… Bien que je ne sais pas comme nous pouvons y accéder maintenant…

Déclara Narcissa nerveusement. Le Manoir avait dû se refermer sur lui-même après l'intrusion de force.

\- J'ai un Portoloin d'Urgence. Il suffit de s'attacher. Cependant, je vous préviens : si vous essayer d'entrer dans une autre salle que notre chambre, cela sera à vos risques et périls. »

Termina Salazaris, passant son regard sur chaque adulte.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, bien trop peur des malédictions que peuvent avoir un tel manoir.

Certaines choses ne pouvaient être brisées, même pour la plus forte des femmes. Les magies ancestrales étaient trop puissantes pour penser à passer de force.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans un grand hall remplit d'argent, de vert et de doré, les garçons partirent immédiatement dans les escaliers alors que les adultes suivirent, plus doucement. Bien sûr Sirius était le seul à tout regarder, ébahit, comme un enfant.

Sur le premier étage de l'aile ouest était une belle porte que Salazaris ouvrit doucement et d'un regard méprisant, invita les adultes à entrer.

La chambre était immense, en cercle. Trois très grands lits à trois des points cardinaux, la porte étant le quatrième. Le ciel était étoilés et les murs couverts d'animaux fantastiques : Licornes, Sombrals, Dragons, Oiseaux-Tonnerres… Et tant d'autres que Sirius ne pouvait pas nommer.

Chacun des enfants se dirigea vers leur lit respectif et tirèrent d'en dessous une valise.

Corvus jeter ses vêtements dans sa valise, tant, que Barty décida d'utiliser sa baguette pour les plier discrètement. Puis le garçon mit les photos qu'il avait sur sa table de chevet et ses quelques jouaient qui trainer là, y compris un dragon géant. Il se retenait de pleurer.

Serpentis fut plus soigneur et mit aussi des livres. Cependant le dragon géant resta à sa place, apparemment, il ne comptait pas le prendre.

Le dernier enfant, ne mit que des vêtements et ses propres livres. Il ne regarda même pas les photos poser à côté de lui. Puis il sorti de la salle mais personne n'osa le suivre. Il devait avoir du temps seul.

* * *

Salazaris marchait dans les couloirs de son manoir, sachant qu'il lui faudra attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir le refaire. C'était sa maison, il avait passé du temps ici. Il avait couru ici… Il avait été avec son père ici.

Son père… Ils le disaient avoir disparu. Mort.

Mais il ne pouvait y croire… Son père avait toujours été un homme très fort… Surement le plus fort dans ce monde. Alors c'était impossible, non ?

Puis, soudain, il entendit des sifflements et ses sens revinrent à la réalité.

 **« - Jeune…**

 **\- Nagini ? Tu es ici ?**

 **\- Oui… Ton père ne m'a pas prise avec lui.**

 **\- Ils disent qu'il est parti. On me fait partir moi aussi. Bientôt le manoir sera vide. Veux-tu m'accompagner Nagini ?**

 **\- Mon Maitre est parti… ? Oui… J'ai senti sa magie fluctuer… Je vais t'accompagner, Jeune… Ton père l'a toujours voulu… Je vais monter sur tes épaules Enfant. »**

Lorsque le grand Python fut à sa place, Salazaris fut assuré par sa présence. Enfin quelque chose de familier dans ce chaos que devenait sa vie.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoint les autres dans le grand hall.

« - Madame Stalinski, est-ce que c'est bon si je prends Nagini avec moi ? »

Bien sûr, tous avait reconnu le Serpent de son père et ce maudit Black avait osé prendre sa baguette pour la pointer sur le Python. Mais un regard noir de Salazaris lui avait suffi pour la baisser.

« - Aucun souci. »

Dit-elle, avec un genre de sourire démoniaque aux lèvres. Apparemment, elle ne lui avait pas dit quelque chose d'important.

Mais il ne se souciait pas.

Lorsque tout le monde avait cheminette vers le Manoir Lestrange, Salazaris jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son manoir et chuchota en Fourchelangue des mots d'adieux, fermant ainsi sa Maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le même manège se fit là-bas, bien que cette fois-ci, Corvus ne retient pas ses larmes.

* * *

Et enfin, le temps était écoulé pour les garçons. Il était l'heure de la séparation.

A l'extérieur du Manoir ils se regardaient et savaient : ils ne seront plus tous les trois ensemble avant bien longtemps.

« - N'abandonnons-pas. »

Murmura Salazaris après avoir longuement regardés ses deux frères.

« - On se retrouvera. Un jour où l'autre, nous serons de nouveaux ensemble. Avec Tante Bella, Oncle Rodolphus, Bastan et Oncle Marvolo. »

Rajouta Serpentis, serrant l'épaule de Corvus qui pleurer encore.

« - Vous m'oubliez pas hein… ?

\- Jamais Corvus. On ne s'oubliera jamais. »

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots, que nos trois frères se séparèrent.

* * *

 **" Bonheurs enfantins.**

 **Trop vites oubliés, effacés.**

 **Une lumière dorée brille sans fin.**

 **Tout au bout du chemin."**

 **\- Les choristes, Vois sur ton chemin.**

* * *

 **Et voilà!**

 **Aah... Enfin bref, je suis en vacance cependant je vais être fortement occupé avec les révisions, les sorties et tout ça donc je ne sais pas quand je publierais bien que je le ferais x)**

 **Des avis?**


End file.
